


Sick

by OrionRedde, Shyrstyne



Series: Cometverse [67]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Multi, Pneumonia, Sickfic, vanitas has trauma wrt said vomiting, vomiting in second chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-10-25 10:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20723048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrionRedde/pseuds/OrionRedde, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shyrstyne/pseuds/Shyrstyne
Summary: Sometimes people get sick, not that Vanitas would know anything about that.





	1. Comet Catches Sick

**Author's Note:**

> first chapter is just comet getting knocked cold by pneumonia but second chapter van gets the flu, so this is your warning for that. these two chapters aren't directly after each other timeline wise, but given sickfic is very much a hit and miss with some people i thought it might be best to bundle them up like this.

“Get some rest.” Lea says into the phone. Isa nods solemnly in agreement next to him. Comet smiles with fondness despite the tired bags under their eyes. 

“It’s just a cold guys, I’ll be fine, you two have fun. Take a bunch of pictures for me, Okay?”

“Of course.” Isa agrees easily. “We’ll call again tomorrow.”

Comet rolls their eyes. “Seriously guys, enjoy your vacation, I’ll be fine.”

“Call us anyways.” Lea pouts. 

“Promise. I’ll call you guys tomorrow, love you.” Lea and Isa chorus a return endearment, and the screen goes dark. Lea scrubs his face, making a frustrated sound. 

“Why did I let them talk me into leaving them alone when they’re sick?”

“You hate my presence that much?” Isa asks, but the hand around his waist and the humour in his voice betrays his attempt to lighten the mood. Lea leans into the touch, resting his head against Isa’s. 

“Yeah I hate your guts. It’s just the worst, spending a few days of uninterrupted time with my boyfriend that I love very much.” He snarks back. The frown returns soon enough though. “They should be here with us though. We had all these plans, for all three of us.”

Isa rubs a hand across Lea’s back in a way he hopes is comforting. He hums an agreement. 

“I know, but there’s no sense dragging them across the universe when they’re not feeling well.”

“I knowww. Maybe we should have stayed home.”

“You know Comet would have been exceptionally angry with us for eschewing plans and reservations we’ve been making for months to dote on them.”

“I hate it when you’re right.” Lea pouts. Isa can’t help a smile. 

“Come, we promised pictures after all.”

“You just want to start the tour.”

“It can be both things.” He’s grinning now. Lea finds himself drawn in by it and then he’s grinning too. 

“Oh alright let’s go.”

——

“They’re not answering.” Lea stares at the inactive phone, brow furrowed in worry. It had been late by the time they’d finished their tour of the area, so he hadn’t been worried last night, but as the next afternoon rolls around and still no call, he had taken it upon himself to reach out, just in case. 

An effort, it seems, doomed to failure, as the device rings into voicemail. 

Isa plucks it from his hands. “Then hopefully that means they have taken our advice and are getting some rest. We’ll leave them a text and they can call us when they wake.”

“How are you not worried?” He flops back onto the bed of their rented room. 

“There are a lot of reasons they could be away from their phone right now, Lea. They could be sleeping, or in the shower, or working on something. Call Vanitas if you truly want some piece of mind.”

Lea huffs a sigh. “Ugh. You’re right. You’re right you’re right you’re right. I’ll call Van if they still don’t pick up after dinner. I’m sorry, this was supposed to be a romantic getaway and I can’t seem to stop worrying long enough to enjoy it with you.”

Isa sits on the edge of the bed, close enough their hips press into each other. 

“I’m worried too, Lea. I didn’t mean to be dismissive. This trip was supposed to be for all three of us and it feels off to be here without them. But it’s just a cold, they will be fine in a few days.”

Lea is silent. 

“Why is this bothering you so much, Lea?”

“Do you remember when Roxas and Xion.. fell asleep?” Lea says eventually. Isa remembers, though it’s with the chagrin of recalling his own jealousy and lack of care at the time. 

And ‘asleep’ was a soft word for it, Isa thinks. Coma’s would have been closer. But now he realizes the root of Lea’s anxiety. 

“Lea..”

“I know it’s not the same.” Lea interrupts, sounding almost embarrassed. “It’s just..”

“Close enough.” Isa finishes. 

“I can’t get it out of my head. Stars help me if any of the kids ever get sick again, I’m gonna be a wreck.”

Isa chuckles. “Heavens forbid, you would quarantine the bar and wrap them all in so many blankets they would suffocate.”

“Rude.” Lea gripes, blowing a raspberry. “I would also be curled up in there with them.”

“Ah of course. How could I forget.”

Lea tugs at Isa’s arm a little, a silent plea. Isa allows it, leaning back so Lea can cuddle into him properly. 

“Just for a bit.” Isa warns, running a hand through Lea’s hair. Lea hums an acknowledgement. 

“Just let me know when.” Lea says. “I’m glad you’re here with me.”

“Me too.”

——

Vanitas gets home early in the evening. The bar is closed, but that isn’t surprising. Vanitas isn’t entirely sure how the whole sickness thing works, but Comet had been tired and rough looking all week, and had assured him they’d get better with time and rest. 

He’d spent the day with Ventus. They hadn’t really done much, Ventus had been pretty distracted by something and Vanitas himself hadn’t quite been able to get Comet’s illness off his mind, but it had still been an enjoyable afternoon. Aqua and Terra had been nearby, but they hadn’t really joined in, staying instead at a coffee shop nearby and chatting with each other. 

Vanitas was exhausted though. For all he and Ventus were slowly repairing their damaged connection, they were still very different people, and by the end of it Vanitas was ready to crawl into the hole under the bar back home and take a nap. He just couldn’t seem to get the hang of this whole social interaction thing without feeling drained after. 

He calls out when he comes in to the bar but doesn’t get a response. He’s not worried by the silence, Comet had told him they would probably just nap while he was out, but it does feel strange. Somehow he’s gotten used to someone always greeting him when he got home. 

He drops the leftover food he’d gotten while out with Ven in the mini-fridge under the bar, trying to be quiet as he putters around the empty space. He briefly considers actually curling up in the bolt hole under the bar, but then decides his bed will be more comfortable and it’s worth the trek up to the third floor to get to it. 

He yawns as he moves up into the second floor. He almost goes straight to the third when something catches his attention out of the corner of his eye. 

There’s something on the floor behind the kitchen counter. It takes him a moment to realize it’s a body. 

It’s Comet, laying limply on the floor and half an apple dropped nearby. His exhaustion vanishes in a flood of adrenaline.

He sprints forward, rolling them over and trying to quell his racing heart. Their breathe rattles in their lungs, shallow and ominous. He checks for injuries and finds nothing. What happened? He gives them a shake. 

“Comet,” he says, “Comet wake up!”

No response. 

His own breathing gets heavy. He doesn’t know what to do. He doesn’t think this is normal but he doesn’t know anything about sickness. Was it the sickness? He doesn’t even know that for sure.

“Ren!” He shakes harder. Wake up! What’s wrong?” Comet doesn’t respond, aside the rattle of their breath. Was it getting worse? Were they dying? He’s shifted into panther form before he’s even really realized he’s doing it, too panicked to even register the discomfort. There’s a rumble deep in his chest, one that feels distressed and whiny, and he can’t get it to stop. He grabs Comet and hauls their limp body across to the living area and onto the couch. He doesn’t _ know what to do. _

They move, just barely, and his breath catches in hope. They blink lethargically, eyes only barely opening. He’s sure they’re looking right him when they mutter deliriously. 

“Squall, I don’t feel good.” The mumble is near incoherent. “Get Aerith.” And then they slump, unresponsive once more. 

He’s left reeling, fingers gripped tightly in their shoulders, entirely unrecognized by his own Ren. 

He pulls out his phone. 

He dials almost without thinking. 

He needs _ help _. 

———-

Aqua’s phone rings. Terra quirks his head curiously. 

“You expecting someone to call?” He asks. She shakes her head as she fishes the device out. 

“It’s Vanitas.” She can’t help but be surprised. They may not be enemies any more, but he’s never called her before. And they’d only seen him an hour ago. It was very odd. 

“Hello-“ She answers the call, but that’s as far as she gets. 

“GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW.” Click. And that’s it. She blinks at Terra in confused surprise. What was that?

It’s at that point that Ventus, who had been a couple blocks over at the Bistro getting food for them to take home, sprints past them. Terra manages to grab him by the ruff of his neck before he can get out of reach, practically holding him off the ground entirely as Ven goes limp. 

“Woah Ven, wait-“

“No! Vanitas is scared! He’s terrified, I have to go help!”

Aqua and Terra share a glance and nod. Something had obviously happened. Aqua’s phone dings with a text. 

‘THE BAR’

And then another. 

‘PLEASE.’

The three of them take off at a run. 

Aqua doesn’t bother with the spare key Comet had gifted her,going straight to unlocking it with her blade. The first floor is empty, and she keeps her eyes peeled for enemies, but Ven surges forward, heedless, sprinting up the stairs. Aqua and Terra follow on his heels, emerging into the second floor in a flurry. It doesn’t take them long to find Vanitas, curled around a limp Comet on the couch and purring raspily. He tenses momentarily before realizing who they are, and Ventus stumbles forward to pull him into an awkward half hug. 

“What happened? Are you okay?” Ven asks. Vanitas shakes his head roughly. Aqua notices that his eyes are conspicuously red and puffy. 

“I’m fine. Comet won’t wake up.” His voice cracks. “I didn’t- I don’t-“

Aqua strides over, covering the distance in only a few steps. 

“It’s okay, Vanitas. We’re here to help.” She says as she kneels next to the couch. Comet looks pale and breathing laboured, and Aqua is concerned by that, but she doesn’t let on to Vanitas. Instead she adjusts him so they can breathe a little easier, and then turns to Terra. 

“Terra see what you can find in the kitchen. Broth or soup, something easy to eat. Ven, I know you want to stay here but I’m willing to bet if you felt that so did all the rest of them and we’re about to get overrun by worried packmates. I need you to run interference at the door so they’re not coming in here in a panic.”

Ventus nods, squeezing Vanitas’ hand before he goes. Aqua turns to Van and Comet. 

He looks embarrassed, nose pushed into Comets shoulder. Aqua starts to say something but is distracted by Terra calling from the kitchen. She gives Comet a once over, just to determine there’s no immediate danger, and then starts to move away. 

Vanitas can’t help the whine that erupts from his throat as she stands. 

“It’s okay, I’ll be right back I promise.” She says. A pool of darkness erupts from the floor as she gets up, and Namine steps through a moment later, ears pinned and fur raised giving away her own fear. Haru stumbles through a moment later, clearly trying not to retch. A tendril of the Abyss pats his back absently and then vanishes entirely. Myde is conspicuously absent, but Vanitas doesn’t really register it. It wasn’t uncommon for Myde to be only sporadically and partially in one dimension or the other without knowing it.

“Vanitas are you okay?” Namine asks as she quickly places herself next to the couch. She doesn’t touch either of them, though it’s clear she wants to. 

“I’m fine. It was stupid. I panicked.” He mutters.

“No, Vanitas.” Aqua interrupts sharply. “They’re going to be okay, I promise, but this _ is _ serious. If they’re unconscious they’re going to need help to get better, instead of just working through it on their own. It’s good you called.”

He tries not to react, but his ears raise from their pinned position at the praise anyway. 

“What can I do?” He asks. She tries to smile comfortingly. 

“You’re actually perfect right there. Purring is a natural healer, and if it can knock some of that muck I can hear in their lungs loose than all the better.”

He realizes he’d stopped purring at some point after Aqua had started giving orders and tries to start again. It’s faltering though, and he curls back into Comets shoulder to avoid looking at them. 

Aqua moves off, back into the kitchen, leaving Namine and Haru with Vanitas. 

Namine hesitantly pushes her nose into his ruff, rubbing her cheek along his fur, the snow fox letting out her own high pitched purr. Haru sits next to her, putting a hand behind Vanitas’ ear and scratching lightly. 

“It’s okay to be scared.” Namine says quietly. “I don’t know what we’d do without our favourite untie.”

“They’re going to be fine. We’ll all make sure of it.” Haru says. Vanitas says nothing, but frowns minutely. Haru and Namine exchange a glance. 

“Besides, we’ve all been through worse and got through fine- ow!” Haru is cut off as she pinches his ear with a pout. Vanitas just scowls more. 

“Comet’s not _ like _ us though. They’re strong and.. and passionate. But.. we don’t know if they _ could _ come back, if they were taken by the heartless, or if someone attacked them or-“

“Vanitas-“ Namine tries to intervene, but is interrupted by Haru in turn. 

“They’re strong. They’ll get through this. And if they’re not strong enough on their own, then we’re here to help, Okay? There’s nothing to worry about.”

Vanitas doesn’t know what to say. He’s saved from having to answer by a flurry of movement and voices from the first level. He belatedly realizes he can feel the rest of his heart siblings approaching. Sure enough a moment later Sora bursts into the room, towing Kairi and Riku with him and followed closely by Roxas and Xion. 

Sora shifts into were form as he bounds across the room, leaning through Namine and Haru to nuzzle into both Vanitas and Comet’s unresponsive cheek. Roxas and Xion crowd around them, and Ventus finally appears from downstairs, taking a seat on the arm of the couch near Vanitas’ head. 

Kairi tugs on Riku’s arm. “Cmon, I think we’re gonna need the den blankets with everyone here.”

“Good idea.” He nods. “With everyone crowding in it’ll be easier if we do a big pile on the floor.”

“Will Comet be okay on the floor?” Roxas challenges. Riku shrugs. 

“No less so than on the couch. Not as likely to get suffocated by a bunch of over enthusiastic jaguars there though.”

There’s a chorus of offended ‘hey!’s, though most are meant in good, if strained, humour. They’re all pack, and packs cuddle. The couch just isn’t big enough. 

Vanitas rests his head on Comets collar. Their breathing is still shallow and wheezy, and they haven’t moved, but the influx of Pack and scents and the knowledge that they’re all here to help… is good. Sora rasps a tongue across both him and Comet in turns, Namine has one of his hands clasped in hers, Haru gently scratches behind his ears, and Roxas and Xion were curled around Comets legs as best they could. Ventus has a hand on his shoulder. 

Vanitas feels his rasp of a purr start up loudly once more, the edges of distress filed away until they’re barely noticeable. He’s still scared, terrified of what might happen if his Ren doesn’t wake up, but it’s further away now. He tries not to close his eyes, exhaustion from earlier hitting him all over again and then some. 

“Sleep.” Xion says.

“Yeah. We got this.” Roxas adds. 

“We’ll wake you up if anything changes.” Sora promises. 

He trusts them. 

———

They’re at a fairly nice restaurant, with soft lighting and food Isa had forgotten could taste this good. It’s dimly lit and romantic, and he’s finally gotten Lea to relax. 

At least until Lea checks his phone and then goes stiff as a board.

“What is it?”

“Comet’s unconscious.” Lea says, already gathering his things and getting up. 

“What?” The food turns to ash in his mouth. He pulls out his own phone where he sees there’s an unread text from Aqua. 

_ ‘Comet is still unconscious, me and Terra and all the cubs are here taking care of them, we’ll keep you updated.” _

Lea is already putting on his coat and dialling Aqua at the same time. Isa flags down the waiter and pays. Neither of them bother with what’s left of their food. 

Aqua picks up on the first tone and doesn’t even manage to get out a greeting before Lea interrupts. 

“_ What do you mean Comet unconscious.” _ He all but snarls. Aqua is a little taken aback at his ferocity but stands her ground.

“Vanitas found them earlier today, did he not call you?” 

“No, this is the first we’re hearing about this. Are they okay?” Isa asks, leaning in as close as he can so he can see. Lea is walking quickly and he’s jogging to keep up. 

“They’ll be fine, we’ve got it under control. We’ll make sure they’re taken care of.”

“We’re on our way. Be there in a few hours.” Lea snaps the phone off and stuffs it in his inventory, picking up speed as he does. They reach the ship in record time, and Isa has to stop Lea from skipping pre-flight checks. Isa gets through them as quickly as possible while Lea tries to secure the stowaway compartment three times before finally kicking the box shut with a frustrated yell. Smoke rises from him and the edges of his sleeves start to smoulder.

Isa approaches slowly, and grabs his wrist. It sizzles dramatically but doesn’t burn him.

“Lea, calm down.”

“Don’t you tell me to calm down, our partner is dying and you want me to _ calm down _?” He snarls. Isa maintains his grip, even as Lea’s skin starts to scald.

“They are_ not_ _dying_. They are sick and we are going to see them now, but I need you to take ten seconds and just. _Breathe_.” Isa says as firmly and calmly as he can manage.

Lea growls directly in Isa’s face, face alight with anger, but Isa holds his composure. There’s a pause as Lea visibly works through his emotions, takes a deep breath, and then slumps to lean into Isa’s shoulder. 

“We shouldn’t have left Isa, I knew it. I never should have let them out of my sight.”

“What would you have them do, Lea? Would you lock them in a sterile white room, never to leave, trapped in another dimension for fear of what _ might _happen?” Isa puts a hand on the back of Lea’s head, murmuring into his ear.

“Low blow.” Lea grumbles. “And don’t tempt me. But fine, you’ve made your point. Can we go?”

They separate, and Isa nods.

“Let’s.”

“Your composure kills me sometimes, man.”

“It is but a thin veneer. If anything gets between us and Twilight Town I _ will _ rip them apart on an atomic level with _ extreme _prejudice.”

“Ah, there’s my favourite boyfriend.”

Isa takes the pilot seat and is speeding towards Twilight Town as fast as he can make the craft go. He hears the stretch of popping stitches and tearing cloth from the back and knows Lea has shifted despite not wearing shift appropriate clothing. He hears Lea grunt as bones pop and rearrange and he can’t help but call out.

“There’s going to be even less space for you to pace once you’ve shifted.”

“I want to have all my senses once we get there and I don’t want to still be dealing with the aftershocks of changing when we land. I’ll deal.” There was a scrabbling of claws on metal, and Isa sighs.

“You couldn’t have thought to take your shirt off first?”

“Get _ off my back, Isa. _” 

Silence. Lea’s muzzle moves in to be visible at the edge of Isa’s vision. He presses his forehead into Isa’s shoulder and then takes one of his hands.

“I’m sorry.”

Isa squeezes his hand tightly.

“Comet will be fine. You can buy me ice cream later.”

“Deal.”

The trip, thankfully, goes quickly and with a minimum of interruptions. Isa drives aggressively, clenched hands and gritted teeth the only outward sign of his own stress, and they land in Twilight Town in near record time. They both sprint from the ship, despite Isa’s cautionary words, both anxious to be close to their ill third now that they were so close. 

Lea drops his key in his haste, growls ‘fuck this’ and unlocks the door with his keyblade instead. Isa picks up his forgotten keys as Lea rushes inside, where he’s greeted by Kairi, who keeps him from rushing upstairs. Isa tamps down his own frustration as he distantly realizes that Kairi is probably the only one of the kids besides Vanitas who could actually keep them from just pushing past. 

“Where are they? Are they okay?” Lea pleads, hands on her shoulders. She puts her hands on his cheeks and presses her forehead into his, purring loudly. Lea visibly calms, though he doesn’t relax. 

“They’re upstairs.” She answers. “They haven’t woken up yet, but they haven’t gotten any worse either. Everyone’s packed in there right now, even Terra when he isn’t cooking.”

He pulls her hands down, giving her a pleading look. “Please, mischief. I need to see them.”

“Okay, cmon. I just wanted to make sure you weren’t going to trample anyone.”

“You all have such low opinions of me. I only would have trampled them a little bit.” Lea grins, though it’s strained. 

Isa snorts and they follow Kairi upstairs. Lea and Isa hold on to their composure right up until they see Comet lying pale and still amidst a pile of furry bodies. Lea surges forward, followed closely by Isa, and thankfully the bodies part for them, allowing them to curl up right next to Comet. Lea rubs his cheek against theirs, scenting them, listening to their breath. 

“I’m sorry.” Lea whispers. “I’m sorry we weren’t here.”

Vanitas, still curled under Comets head, says nothing. 

Isa runs a hand through Comets hair before doing the same to Vanitas. 

“Why didn’t you call us?”

Vanitas flushes, visible even under his fur, mumbling

“I knew Aqua was closest. After that I forgot.”

“He panicked.” Supplies Namine. “And it _ has _ been very busy here. I’m sure he didn’t mean to.”

“Panicked hard enough Namine was grabbing me and calling for Myde before she’d even told me what was happening.” Haru says with a rueful chuckle. 

Lea licks back Vanitas’ hair smoothly. “It’s okay pup, we’re not mad, I just would have liked to have known.”

“Well, you’re here now! And we’re all gonna make sure Untie gets better.” Sora says firmly and with a smile. Lea nods and then rests his head on Comet’s collarbone.

“Yeah. Yeah, we’re here now. You’re gonna be okay, star.” 

Comet doesn’t wake up that day, or most of the next. They would stir occasionally, but that was all, and as time drew on people filtered in and out, restless and anxious. Soup was carefully fed to them, and thankfully they were aware enough to swallow. Aqua kept a close eye on it, keeping them all appraised of certain things to watch for, and at what point they would need to call in a professional healer.

Thankfully, however, it wasn’t needed, as the next evening Comet stirs once more, and Lea feels a soft hand run across his fur.

“When did… you guys get home?” Their voice is quiet and groggy, but they’re awake and smiling weakly at him, and Lea can’t help but draw them in a tight hug.

“Don’t _ scare us _ like that.” He murmurs into their ear. Comet glances around the room with still sleep-tired eyes. There’s a pile of cubs at their feet and around them, all sleeping soundly. They can hear Terra’s rumble at their back somewhere, probably also asleep.

“Sorry.” They cough. “Could I get some water?” Isa nods and rises immediately, returning with a glass. They try to reach for it, but he doesn’t let go when they hold it.

“You’re likely still very weak. Would you like assistance?” He asks. Comet pauses to assess themself, and then nods.

“I don’t remember what happened.” Comet says once they finish. “I was just getting up for a snack when..”

“You collapsed.” It’s Vanitas, they can’t really see him but they can feel him at their back. They try to reach around to scratch his ears but their fingers don’t seem to want to cooperate. Isa guides one hand to let it rest on Van’s head.

“Vanitas found you.” Lea continues. “Scared him pretty good, so the whole menagerie showed up pretty quickly after that.”

“We found out from Aqua somewhat later.” Isa says. “She was under the impression we had already been told, but we had in fact not been.”

“Did you enjoy your trip?” Comet asks, yawning and looking like they want to sleep again.

“Trip was.. Fine.” Lea says. “I’d rather be here right now though.” He nuzzles their cheek affectionately.

“‘m glad you’re here too.” Is the barely audible answer as they drift back off into sleep.

Lea rests his head against their chest again. Their breathing is easier, less laboured, and they’re not as pale now, but he still can’t help but be worried. Isa reaches over to run a hand through his fur comfortingly.

“They will be up and about bossing us around in no time.” He assures. Lea snorts.

“Better be.”


	2. Vanitas Gets Down With The Sickness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which Vanitas has a Bad Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> like two years later, Comet finally learns about the unversed in possibly the worst possible way. (applying the bbs-novel soft canon of how vanitas makes the unversed)
> 
> i know it's in the tags and warned in the first chapter, but im just gonna say it again; van spends a lot of time throwing up and then having a hardcore panic attack about it

Vanitas feels like shit.

Comet tells him he’s probably getting sick, which makes him paranoid and twitchy, even moreso than he already was. He remembers when Comet got sick, finding them collapsed in the kitchen, and has no interest in falling unconscious in some random alley.

He has no interest in really leaving the house either, so it’s something of a moot point.

Comet makes him food, soup and crackers mostly, but he can barely bring himself to touch it. His stomach rolls at the smell, but he forces some down anyway, despite it being tasteless and ashy in his mouth.

Comet stays nearby the whole day, especially as the evening draws to a close and Van retreats to his room, feeling his insides tie themselves in knots uncomfortably. He hears Comet fish in a nearby hall closet for something, but Vanitas’ focus shifts as he feels something roil in his throat and he staggers.

_ no no nonono _ ** _nononoonoNO_ **

The unversed were something he hadn’t had to deal with in years. 

He tries in vain to force it down, feeling it burn, but it forces itself up his throat and out anyway as he bends double. Something splatters on the floor but he can’t look at it, doesn’t want to know what emotion is rising from the shadows to haunt him. 

_ he’d changed he was different this wasn’t supposed to happen anymore why why why _

He staggers towards the closet, feeling the roiling again and it fills him with terror even as he knows the fear will only make it worse, create more-

“Van- aw shit.” 

** _Comet,_ ** _ no nono he’d left it out there, what if it attacked them what if it hurt them it’d be all his fault- _

He lurches awkwardly, leaning against the doors of the closet, and then feels the gorge rise in him again. He panics, he ca _ n’t let those things near Comet he can’t he  _ ** _can’t_ ** -

It comes out of him whether he likes it or not, and this time a bucket is pressed into his hands, catching the bile erupting from his mouth. He grasps it tightly with trembling hands- maybe he can hold it there, where it can’t hurt anyone. He doesn’t know. He sees Comet lean in front of him, worry clear across their face and he jerks backwards, falling into his makeshift closet nest. He scrambles backwards as they try to follow him, clutching the bucket to his chest and breathing heavily.

“Van it’s okay, it’s okay,” They plead quietly, trying to reach out to him but stopping when he jerks back again.

His chest clenches, and he heaves again. He’s vaguely aware he’s crying, but the terror gripping his heart takes too much of him, and he can’t seem to get enough air.

“Vanitas, please, it’s okay, it sucks but everything's okay, I promise.” They keep talking at him, and all he can do is shake his head. He heaves again, even though almost nothing comes up this time. He wonders how there are no emotions left when he feels like he’s drowning in them.

“‘S not. ‘S not. You have to leave before- get  _ out get out get out get out _ !!” He pushes their hands and their concern away, trying to shove them towards the door before his body betrays him again and he ends up sprawled across the floor, dry heaving once more. Comet kneels next to him, and he feels despair crawl through his insides and across his skin painfully.

“They’re going to hurt you.” He gasps. “You have to go-”

“I’m not leaving you Van. And if I catch this shit later I’ll just have to cross that bridge then. Right now I’m here to take care of you.”

_ Why didn’t they understand? _

They’ve helped him up, and are reaching for the spilled bucket when he snatches it away. The thing inside might have gotten away but what if it hadn’t-

Panic grips him again as his chest constricts and he dry-heaves futily, and he drags himself away from Comet once more. He coughs as his body finishes, throat raw and something bitter in his teeth. The world is fuzzy and indistinct around him, and he knows he couldn’t stop even a Flood if it attacked them now. He has to make sure they know, has to make sure they get  _ away _ .

“They’re monsters, they’ll hurt you.” He wheezes. “They’re monsters and I make them, you have to go  _ before they hurt you _ .”   
  
  


Your heart breaks as Vanitas repeatedly shrinks away from you. Normally you wouldn’t want to push his boundaries like this, but after he’d thrown up on the floor it was obvious he needed a little help.

Except he steadfastly rebuffed help, and seemed convinced that if you came near him you were going to get hurt. He’s clearly panicking, and between whatever is making him so afraid and whatever is making him sick (hopefully just the common flu) he’s nearly worked himself into a full on panic attack, and hearing him plead with you to leave as tears stream down his cheeks hurts you in entirely new ways.

“There’s no monsters.” You try to reason, but he doesn’t seem to be listening anymore, curled into the small space between his bed and the desk as tightly as he can manage and clutching the bucket like a lifeline. The room stinks of fresh vomit, which makes your own gorge rise a bit, but you force it down. 

“There’s no monsters,” You say again. “Nothing is going to hurt either of us. You’re sick, and you’re hurting, but there’s no monsters, okay? Especially not you.”

You murmur gently in those lines, edging closer as he slowly calms. Every now and again he’ll gag as his body continues to try and purge a stomach that’s entirely empty, which nearly sets him off all over again, but you keep talking, keeping your voice as gentle as you can. Finally you can reach out and brush the hair back from his eyes. He’s still panting slightly, but you feel like he’s actually seeing you now, even if he’s pale and exhausted and clearly not okay.

“How are you feeling?” You ask. You’re not really sure what else to ask, if you’re being honest.

“Where are they..?” he asks, almost in a daze.

“Who?”

“The unv- the monsters-”

You shake your head. 

“There’s no monsters Vanitas. I promise.”

Vanitas crumples, falling forward into your arms, barely managing to set the bucket aside. You hold him as he cries, rubbing circles into his back.

“Oh hun. You don’t have to tell me what had you so scared, but I’m here. I’m here for you. You’re going to be okay.” You say quietly, adjusting him slightly so he’s not at such and awkward angle. He sniffs.

“...they’re monsters.” He says at length. “I made them, like that, emotions I couldn’t hold that would come pouring out. They came from me. Because I was a monster too.”

You don’t believe that for a second.

“They were a tool. Just like how I was a tool for- for  _ him _ . A chain bound by the dark,  _ monster _ on a leash. I thought.. I thought if I was making them again, I was lost again. Broken.” His fist clenches and you clutch him tighter. Stars, every time you think you’ve gotten all the worst pieces of the story, something else seems to crawl out of the woodwork.

“You’re not lost, or broken.” You’re voice cracks as you try to hold in your tears. “Never again. Even if you did start making these- these creatures again, you would still be welcome here, you would still be my cub.” You rock him gently, like how you remember Aunt Bruna doing for you, more for your benefit than his. You know he never had a childhood to make those nostalgic connections to. He relaxes just slightly in your hold anyway.

“… They’re all the worst parts of me.. for so long they were my only companions. But if they came back it would mean... I would be....” He trails off, sighing deeply. He sags heavily against you, and you take note of just how ragged he looks.

“It’s a complicated feeling. You’re allowed to feel both things. But for now I’m going to put you in the master bedroom okay?”

He blinks up, confusion in his features, but can’t summon the energy to question or even really lift his head any more.

“This room is  _ covered _ in sick, Van. It’s gonna need a deep clean before it’s usable again. I’m gonna take you to the master, get you a new bucket, and then I’m gonna make some calls before the whole heart crew arrives.”

Oh.

Yeah he supposes they would have all felt that panic.

“Exactly.” You say as you reach around Van and bundle him into your arms and stand. It’s pretty awkward now that he’s nearly bigger than you are, but you make it work. Seems like all the kids are hitting some serious growth spurts lately. “Isa’s probably going to have to clean this later, since I’m going to be busy fending off the hoard and I know for a fact Lea can’t handle people throwing up.”

You deposit Van in the master bedroom, get him a new bucket, and then head downstairs.

You text Lea and Isa first, updating them on the situation and the fact that the three of you might be using the foldout from the couch tonight, unless they wanted to share with a sick cub. You try various heart siblings, but as expected most of them don’t pick up, probably already well on their way. You’d warned them all earlier that Van was coming down with something, so you hope you don’t get hit with the entire menagerie at once, but it’s anyone’s guess really.

Naminé picks up, as does Kairi. Naminé agrees to coming later thankfully, and Kairi says she’ll try to hold back her boyfriend but cannot make any promises.

Fair enough, you suppose. Nothing yet had truly stopped a Sora on a mission.

It’s not Sora who bursts through your door first though, it’s Ventus. He’s alone at least, so he’s either left Aqua and Terra behind or wasn’t with them to start with when he’d felt Vanitas’ panic. You manage to grab the boys ruff before he slips past you in his rush. 

“Vanitas is okay, I promise, but I need to lay some ground rules.” You state in a tone that brooks no argument. His distressed purr blurs into a whine for a moment, but he holds still for you.

“Once the others start showing up I want only one person in there at a time, cuddling is allowed but only if Van says so, and absolutely  _ no licking _ . Alright?”

He nods. “Gotcha. Can I go now?” He squirms as if to emphasize the point. You release him, and he bounds upstairs, heading straight for the master bedroom without you having to tell him where to go. You sigh and follow him up. You’re going to stay in the doorway in case the others show, but you still want to supervise while Van is so unwell.

Ventus is already curled up next to and over Vanitas, purring loudly. You think Vanitas might be asleep for a moment, until he lethargically moves a hand to scratch behind one of Ven’s ears.

“You okay?” Ven asks quietly. Vanitas huffs, which appears to be the only answer he’s willing to give. Ven’s purr changes pitch just slightly.

“What happened?” He asks instead.

“I threw up.” He pauses. “‘S what Comet said, anyway.”

“Gross.” Ventus makes a face. “But why was that so scary?”

Vanitas says nothing, still slowly scratching Ventus’ ear. He breathes, deep and slow, and you can practically hear him counting in his head.

“Remember the unversed?”

Ven blinks up at him, confused.

“That’s how I made them.”

“We were fighting your spit? Nasty.” Ventus jibes, but his expression is pained as he presses a furry forehead into Vanitas’ chest, still purring as loudly as he can manage.

“They weren’t made of spit, jackass, that’s just how they came out.” Van grumbles, but he still has a hand gripping tightly in Ventus fur, a small comfort.

You hear the door downstairs slam, and know you’re about to have more company. Ven hears it too, and pins his ears back, unwilling to leave yet.

You wave him down and close the door, making ready to fend off anywhere from one to five cubs.

Sora sprints upstairs, and barely manages to stop before running into you. To your surprise Riku and Kairi are nowhere in sight.

“Untie where’s-”

“He’s inside with Ventus, and I don’t want to overwhelm him, he’s had a rough day.” Sora whines pathetically, and the door creaks open. You look back to see Ventus peeking out.

“He says we should just let him in, no one can stop him anyway.”

You sigh.

“Alright, but the moment Van says he’s had enough you both need to scram. And Sora-” You make sure you have eye contact with the adolescent jaguar. “ _ No Licking _ .”

He pouts.

The two of them curl up next to Van, and you end up pulling out a jar of pennies to flick at Sora every time he starts poking his tongue out. Riku and Kairi come in at a much more sedate place a few minutes later, followed quickly by Roxas and Xion. The twins manage to listen to your ruling better than Sora, albeit barely, sniffing around him and nosing his hair as they whine sympathetically before settling down curled around his legs.

You get some water for Vanitas, who is made to drink it immediately by Ven. Vanitas scowls at being fussed over and threatens to aim for him if it all comes back up on them, making Ventus rolls his eyes dramatically.

Naminé shows up a bit later with Haru in tow, brushing fingers with Vanitas before they set up in a nearby armchair. You think you see Myde’s shadows at one point, but if he says hi it’s while you step out of the room to call various other adults to warn them that pretty much everyone is probably going to catch sick now.

Kaze laughs nearly laughs herself breathless as you describe the pile around Vanitas and Sora’s repeated attempts to comfort groom Van.

“He’s always been a very affectionate kid. Gets it from me. I’ll make sure I’ve got buckets on hand.”

Aqua and Terra just sigh when you call them.

“We’ll keep an eye on him later.” Aqua says with resignation. Terra shrugs.

“Maybe we’ll get lucky?”

You doubt it.

Lea jogs in not much later, followed by Isa, and you follow him in when he goes to check on Van only to have to flick pennies at him as well when  _ his _ first instinct is to go for a quick groom too.

Sora laughs, the little hypocrite. Isa shrugs apologetically at you, not quite fast enough to pull Lea away from the Clearly Bad Idea.

Vanitas has fallen asleep, out like a log in the middle of the pile of bodies, many of which doing varying levels of purring. Lea wedges himself behind the three at the head of the bed, inserting himself as a type of warm fuzzy pillow under Vanitas’ head. The boy barely shifts in the shuffle, and you know he’s well and truly out.

You look over to Isa.

“Well as much as I hate to say it… we have a room to clean.”

Isa makes a face.

“The things I do for this family..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> poor isa and comet, i do not envy them having to clean that up

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact this is actually a pretty old one (you could probably tell in terms of writing lol) and written long before the date curse was properly established. poor guys XD
> 
> we're sorry about the relative silence of late guys, things have been a little wild irl and writing has slowed down. we're still plugging at this au, don't worry, we just can't keep up the daily posting thing ^^;


End file.
